The Tumor Procurement/Database Core will continue to play a central role in the Program Project as the major link between the clinical and laboratory sciences. In its 22 months of operation, the Core has handled over 850 specimens from almost 400 patients. The Core will continue to provide Project Investigators with clinical specimens for their work. It will also store specimens, viably frozen, for later use. It will continuously collect and collate clinical and laboratory data pertaining to each specimen. Specimens and data will be stored so as to be accessible to investigators for further experimentation, and for defining clinical- laboratory correlations.